someone to watch over me
by clumsy-klutz
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTERS 3 AND 4! Lizzie and Gordo see each other again after a year for Miranda's wedding. will things still be the same this time? bad summary! LG!
1. Default Chapter

26-year-old Elizabeth Brooke McGuire held on to her groceries and hurriedly put the three bags on the counter. Her best friend Miranda Sanchez, left an hour ago with her fiancé Larry "the tudge" Tudgeman and had pre-marriage counseling seminars. The wedding was in about a week and that meant an added pressure to Lizzie since she was the maid of honor. Don't forget the fact that she'll be living alone in their (now her own) apartment since her best friend Miranda, is of course moving out after she gets married.  
  
Miranda and Tudge had been dating for two years before Tudge proposed to her during her birthday last year. It was really sweet, Tudge proposing in front of Miranda's friends and family on bended knee. Lizzie hoped that the same thing would go when it's her turn.  
  
She sighed and plopped herself on the couch. She and her boyfriend/boss Jake Peterson were dating for about 11 months now. Lizzie works for an advertising company as the senior art director and Jake was the chairman of the marketing department. He really swept her off her feet. He was tall, had red hair and deep gray eyes. He was too good to be true. She's kinda hoping he's gonna be the one. That's why she had been hinting to him for the longest time her desire for them to get hitched. She thought Jake didn't really pay attention and was oblivious to what she was trying to say. Lizzie doesn't intend to bring it up again for pity of having to put another great deal of pressure on him. Although, Jake had been busy for the past three months and seemed a little aloof lately with her, he still sees to it to take her out.  
  
The incessant ringing of her cell phone interrupted her deep contemplation. She picked it up and found out who was on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" she greeted.  
  
"Hey, McGuire!" a deep husky voice that was all too familiar reverberated from her phone.  
  
"Gordo!!!!!" she shouted excitedly. Her best friend David Gordon was in Boston for about a year now, he was still studying film and was offered jobs here and there. She missed him so much. One would think that a year of not seeing each other would take toll on their friendship. In their case, constant phone calls and email kept them updated on each other's lives. Gordo knew about Jake and she was excited that he would finally meet Jake when he comes home from Boston in a couple of days to be at Miranda's wedding.  
  
"So, what's up?" she asked  
  
Silence. "Actually something came up." He said, his tone somewhat serious.  
  
Lizzie frowned. What could come up this time? "Yeah, go on." She chided.  
  
"I may not be able to come home to Miranda's wedding in a couple of days!" he answered, he was depressed, from the tone of his voice Lizzie knew.  
  
"Aaaawwww.. Gordo! No! That can't be! You promised!!! Why???" she said. Lizzie was disappointed. She wanted Gordo to be here with her. She wanted him to meet Jake. She wanted to see him and she missed her friend so badly. She could feel a lump in her throat forming and she was aware she was getting misty eyed.  
  
"Well." Gordo started  
  
Lizzie was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Miranda's home she thought. Might as well let her talk to Gordo to persuade him to still make it.  
  
"Alright coming! Wait Gordo, hold on a sec." She told him. "Hold on Miranda, I'm coming!!!!"  
  
She opened the door, seriously irritated of the person who was interrupting her phone conversation. Her mouth flew open as she saw who was behind the door. 


	2. Spaghetti and silly propositions

Disclaimer: don't own anything. SORRY FOR POSTING A DIFFERENT CHAPTER!! THIS IS THE TRUE CHAPTER TWO!! I'M REALLY SORRY!!!! READ ON!! I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 BY THE WAY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
David Gordon flashed his all too famous grin to his best friend Lizzie. He laughed as he saw how surprised she was seeing him behind the door. After junior high, Gordo suddenly had growth spurt and grew a good five inches taller than that of Lizzie. Sure, he was not taller than Ethan Craft, but hey, he did bulked up and looked less geeky than he was back then.  
  
"What are you looking at? Aren't you going to give your best friend a hug?" he asked and outstretched his arms.  
  
Lizzie froze then blinked. It really was him! he was wearing this crisp navy blue button down polo. His curly brown hair was still the same (think 1st season of Lizzie--Author). She jumped up and down and squealed and Gordo had to cover his ears to prevent his eardrums from bursting. Lizzie then gave Gordo a tight hug. He hugged her back and she could hear him chuckle. They let go and Lizzie let Gordo in.  
  
"What a nice surprise Gordo, thank you! I'm really glad you're back." She smiled at him  
  
"Yeah, me too. You know I wouldn't miss Miranda's wedding for the world. Besides, how can the wedding go on without the best man?" he coughed jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, right" Lizzie joked. "So, where are you planning to stay?" she asked.  
  
"That was what I was planning on telling you, do you know why I came in two days before my supposed flight?" he told her with a hint of "something came up and it's good" tone.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment. "No, why? Tell me!" she tugged on his shirt, waiting for whatever that reason was. She knew it was something good.  
  
"Well, I was offered to direct this commercial and you know where the location is?" he grinned almost sounding like a game show host unveiling the correct answer to the contestant.  
  
She stopped and thought for awhile. No. wait. OH MY GOD!!! She thought."Oh my God!!!! Here in New York!! That's fabulous!!!!" she hugged him tight. Gordo was gonna be based here for a long time. Oh joy! Wow! It has been a while since the three amigos were together on the same place and state.  
  
"I already bought an apartment just five blocks away, I wanted to tell you as soon as I knew, but I wanted to surprise both you and Miranda, so. I arrived about 2 hours ago, I took a bath then went straight here." he said. We both laughed. Lizzie felt good inside. It was nice to be spending time with Gordon again. If ever there was one person who really makes her feel special without being involved with her romantically, it was Gordo. Sure he had a crush on her before, but she knew that whether he likes her that way or not, Gordo would still treat her the same way.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back then continued to proceed to the kitchen and open the fridge for food. Same old Gordo she thought. She followed him and sat on the counter as he gathered some ingredients and put them on the sink.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked. She was curious, what was this guy up to? Is he gonna-wait, he's gonna cook? "Actually I'm gonna eat these all raw. Of course McGuire I'm gonna cook, you're looking at the world's most amazing fettuccine Bolognese cook himself." He beamed/  
  
"You? Cook? Since when?" she chuckled and look at him in disbelief.  
  
"shucks, I'm hurt!" he joked placing his hand on his chest. "Ok, fine, whatever you say, but if you get to taste this you'd be asking for more. No, scratch that, you'd be begging for more" he said.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Oh really? Just make sure of that, 'cause if you don't you'll be banned from my kitchen." She warned. "want me to help?"  
  
"no. I can handle this" he assured her while chopping on onions. "Just watch and learn" he winked.  
  
Lizzie watched from the counter as Gordo chopped and sautéed onions and boiled the fettuccine noodles. "So, tell me about Jake, when am I gonna meet him?" he looked at her while mixing the sauce.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment. "uh, well. I guess at Miranda's wedding. He's invited, although he had not confirmed yet if he's gonna come." She told him  
  
"oh, ok. So how is he Lizzie? Do you know when he's going to..you know." He hinted at her about the proposing thing. He covered the stove and sat next to the stool next to her by the counter.  
  
"Propose?" she laughed. Gordo thinks it's still a sensitive topic to her, it still was but she tries to keep herself from not thinking about it too much to no avail.  
  
"Well" she continued. "I don't know when, sometimes I think he has no plans of doing so. sometimes I feel like I'm not the type of woman guys want to marry you know? I feel like I'm gonna end up a spinster, like I'm gonna be cold and alone for the rest of my life and with Miranda getting married, people keep on pestering if Jake already popped the question.. it's just hard to answer them since you know you really want it more than they do. I want to get married before I hit 30. I know it's shallow but it's like every girl's dream Gordo." She said softly.  
  
"Lizzie." he comforted. "You're only 26, you got so much time to be proposed to and to meet and date people. You're the type of girl guys go for to make their wife. You're special and beautiful inside and out. Don't ever, EVER think you're not good enough, ok?" he stressed.  
  
Lizzie nodded. She was touched. Gordo really has his way of making her feel good inside like she was the most beautiful girl in the world and she loved her best friend for that, any girl would be lucky to have him, he was just so sweet.  
  
"Thanks Gordo, you really know how to give me some ego boost." She said holding his hand. "I feel like my head's swelling already" she joked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." He laughed. "Oh, I think the sauce is almost done." He stood up and went to the stove, mix it a little and turned the stove off.  
  
"Ok, I'll set up the table. Miranda will be here in a while. Boy will she be surprised or what." She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait. Lizzie?" Gordo called on her.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah Gordo." She asked  
  
"I was just thinking but it's kind of ridiculous. Maybe at the eve of your 30th birthday if you're still not married, I'll marry you." He said.  
  
"that is if you're still single by then Mr. Gordon!" she reminded him.  
  
"Yeah I know. Maybe since we grew up together maybe we can afford to grow old together too, right?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Are you serious?" she knitted her brow as she was beginning to put the plates in place.  
  
Gordo wiped his hands with the kitchen towel and carried the bowl of fettuccine alfredo to the table. "Nah.. forget it, it was a silly proposition." He smiled  
  
Lizzie laughed. "It's clear that you're just hungry Gordo! Let's eat! I'm starving!" she sat down and dunked her fork on the spaghetti and put them in her plate.  
  
She never felt this good in a long time indeed.  
  
A/N: don't forget to review!!! 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note:  
  
I'm really sorry for putting the wrong chapter, I got you all confused there. Thanks for getting my attention for that major boo boo. Check out the second chapter again, I already uploaded and put the right one, I bet you're gonna see it by tomorrow. You will now know who's behind the door. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and to lady ravan: of course I wouldn't want to let them marry anyone but each other! :D thanks to all of you again! 


	4. Reunion and a Phone Call

Thanks to those who are waiting for my updates! It's really flattering. Here it is guys! Chapters 3 and 4 are now up! To VaSinFlor-you can do it! English is quite and easy language to learn. English is not my native tongue actually, it's the second language here in our country (Trivia: Lalaine and I are of the same heritage and nationality.) Almost all people speak English here. Good luck! (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Lizzie sat on the couch with Gordo. They were talking and catching up on each other's lives. Gordo told her about meeting Steven Spielberg and shaking hands with Pedro Almodovar. He told her about dating here and there to no avail after breaking up with Pam, his girlfriend for 9 months. Lizzie never met Pam and she heard not a lot from Gordo about her. She just knew that they met through Gordo's producer friend, Pam was a costume designer and that they broke up because the love faded just as Gordo informed her before when she asked him.  
  
"Gordo, I admit, your fettuccine was to die for!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you very much! Yeah well! What can I say?!?!" he bragged.  
  
Lizzie laughed. She suddenly hears the front door open. Must be Miranda. She thought. "Lizzie!!!!! Where are you?" Miranda shouted. Gordo, upon hearing Miranda's voice stood up and went up to her. Lizzie followed Gordo to meet Miranda.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU"RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE JUST YET!!!!!!!" Miranda exclaimed, her eyes round. She was pointing her index finger at him, obviously surprised seeing Gordo right infront of her. Gordo was laughing hysterically as he gave the shocked Miranda a big, tight hug.  
  
Lizzie interrupted. "So here we are again, amigos. Reunited and it feels so good" she began to sang.  
  
"Lizzie...." both Miranda and Gordo groaned. They all laughed. It was like the old times when the three of them hung out and watch movies at Lizzie's house. It really felt good and sentimental at the same time because the last time they were gonna hang out with the single Miranda.  
  
"So. what are we gonna do?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I know let's watch movies!!! Let's relive the old times!!!" Gordo suggested his face brightened.  
  
"Ditto!!!" Lizzie agreed. "I'm gonna get the DVDs and set it up." Lizzie then went to the compartment where she and Miranda were keeping their collection of DVDs. She then hears Miranda and Gordo laughing and catching up while preparing microwave popcorn and chips. It was great spending this long overdue reunion after almost a year. Both of them missed Gordo so much, they especially his philosophical, realistic views about everything and of course the way he encourages them. she picked the whole drawer where the DVDs were and sat on the couch. She waited for Miranda and Gordo to sit down and choose the movie they were gonna watch.  
  
Gordo and Miranda sat on either side of Lizzie. Gordo as usual was the first to munch on the popcorn. Miranda then scanned some DVDs.  
  
"So what are we gonna watch?" Lizzie asked them both. She dunked her hand on the popcorn bowl and shoved it to her mouth.  
  
"I know! Let's watch My Best Friend's Wedding!!!" Miranda suggested with her brown eyes twinkling with excitement.  
  
"Oh, no! not another chick flick!!!!!!" Gordo groaned. Miranda and Lizzie looked at each other. they expected him to react that way as he always did. They just knew what to do to make him watch the movie they want. Lizzie grinned mischievously, trying hard not to giggle.  
  
Miranda stuck her tongue out to him. "Ok, so we're gonna have a consensus. Who's for my best friend's wedding?" Miranda asked. She and Lizzie both automatically shot their hands up.  
  
Gordo upon seeing this, groaned. "The price I have to pay for having two friends who are girls. I'm always outnumbered especially with this!!" he protested.  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo. Majority wins. Besides, you went through this everytime we watched movies back then. How is this time any different?" Lizzie replied. Miranda nodded in agreement. Lizzie giggled, the tried and tested formula to make Gordo watch a chick flick worked!  
  
Gordo crossed his arms and put both his legs on top of the ottoman. He sighed. "I guess, fine let's watch Julia Roberts for the NTH TIME!" he stressed jokingly. They all laughed and Miranda pressed the play button ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- Lizzie was sitting in her chair at her office downtown. She was scanning templates and proposals from her staff. Jake was in San Francisco attending an advertising congress with the big boss, the company's CEO Mr. Edward Johnson. She left a message on his cellphone to call her since Miranda's wedding is in three days and she has to know when his flight is, so she can fetch him at the airport. She wanted to show him how much she cares and loves him. she wanted him to realize that she, Lizzie McGuire was what he's looking for a wife.  
  
The phone rang and Lizzie almost displaced everything from her desk from her excitement. She knew it was Jake who's calling.  
  
"Hello?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Hey hon!" Jake greeted her on the other line.  
  
"Hey baby! How's San Fran?" she said. She smiled and thought about him. she was lucky. Any girl would want to be in her place.  
  
"it's nice in here actually. You should go here sometime." He said.  
  
You? Should he mean We should go here sometime? She thought.  
  
"Oh.." Lizzie tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Right.. So when are you coming back for Miranda's wedding?" Lizzie asked him and crossed her fingers behind her for luck.  
  
"Oh." his voice toned down a few notches more. Silence. "Umm.. that's what I was gonna tell you about. You see.Mr. Johnson planned to stay for three days more and he wanted me to accompany him to meet new clients. So.." he trailed off.  
  
"You're not going to make it to Miranda's wedding?" Lizzie completed the sentence for him. her voice was clearly irritated. She had plans!! She wanted to show him that she cares! He might even realize that he wants to marry her when he sees how happy Tudge and Miranda were and would do the same for both of them. Before she knew it she already felt tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, you know I can't back out now. Mr. Johnson's counting on me. I'm really sorry baby." He explained. "Tell Miranda I'm sorry that I couldn't make it and I wish her and Larry the best." He said.  
  
Silence. Lizzie couldn't talk, she didn't want him to know she was crying. She holds her phone away from her, wiped her tears and breathed heavily.  
  
"Baby are you mad?" she heard him say.  
  
"No.. no I'm fine.. Sorry for that. Nancy just came in and talked to me about something. Don't worry I'll tell Miranda and Larry." she lied through her fake cheery voice.  
  
"Oh ok." He said. She heard voices in the background, clearly Mr. Johnson's, telling Jake about something. "Anyway, that's Mr. Johnson calling, talk to you later ok? Love you" he said softly.  
  
"Love you.." she said softly as she pushed the end button. She sat on her chair and cried silently.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Read and Review! 


	5. Finding comfort

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggg!!!!!!!!rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn nggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie woke up at the sound of her phone. She picked it up and answered.  
  
"Hello?" she greeted groggily. Actually she didn't want to talk to anybody right now, with Jake not going to Miranda's wedding it made her even more depressed and she felt like venting her anger to anyone right now. "Lizzie!!" Gordo greeted enthusiastically. "are you still at work?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said almost without feeling. She was clearly not in the mood to be giddy. She felt sorry for Gordo, she knew he was just being nice and checking out on her. She felt kind of guilty for being so blank and disinterested with him.  
  
"Lizzie, are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Me? Yeah! Of course I'm alright! Yeah.. I am! I am alright!" she lied. She's hoping he'll believe her, although she came out a little defensive. She knows she's not exactly the greatest liar and her friends can attest to that. well actually everybody can attest to that.  
  
"No. you're not ok I can tell it from your voice." He said almost sounding like Grissom accusing the criminal that he's indeed guilty.  
  
BINGO! She thought. She slapped her hand on her forehead. Good work McGuire she thought sarcastically.  
  
"Ok fine I'm not ok. I just don't want to talk about it. is that ok?" she requested him. she really didn't want to talk about it. As much as possible she wants to forget about it. she even felt a tinge of not wanting to go to Miranda's wedding anymore for it will make her remember the things that happened. but of course, she brushed it off right away. She didn't want her feelings to get in on her friend's happiest moment.  
  
"does this have anything to do with--" he trailed off "Just talk to me when you're ready ok? You'll be fine McGuire, I have your back." He assured her.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She told him. "Where are you anyway?" she asked changing the subject right away.  
  
"Outside your office building." He laughed. "I just brought some ice cream and it's choco chip cookie dough your favorite!" he informed her.  
  
"Why didn't you say so? I'll come right down!" she said. She gathered all her things and went to the washroom to check if she had the I-just-cried-an hour-ago look. She made herself up and went down outside. Gordo was resting by the front door of his car. He was wearing a crisp white polo shirt and khakis. He removed his shades as he saw Lizzie go up to him.  
  
"Hey! Ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"Yup! Where's my ice cream?" she nodded. Gordo went to the passenger car door and opened it for her. Gordo went to the driver's seat and started the engine. Lizzie reached for the ice cream at the back of his car. Comfort food she thought.  
  
"We're going to the drive in movie six blocks away." He told her smiling and looking out the road.  
  
"Cool! What's showing?" she asked him. she was eating her ice cream at a rapid rate. Gordo looked at her ice cream saw that it was almost empty and chuckled.  
  
"Casablanca" he informed her. They were already in the drive in movie place. Gordo parked the car to get a good view.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "I thought you don't like chick flicks?" she asked him. he looked at her, stopped, then opened the door for her. She went out and both sat on the hood of the car.  
  
"Casablanca is NOT a chick flick!" he retorted. Lizzie laughed and focused her attention to the movie since it was already starting. All throughout the movie, Lizzie was crying as she always did when she, Gordo and Miranda watched it together. She felt a pain in her heart as she watched, At least Rick really loved Ilsa, but Jake..she thought as she felt tears running down her cheeks again.  
  
Gordo noticed Lizzie crying. But it seemed to him that she was not just crying because of the movie. How he knew that, he didn't know. He just knew. "Lizzie? Are you ok?" Gordo asked her. He put his hand on her shoulder and put her close to him so she can cry on his shoulder. She sobbed and sobbed, making slow breathing sounds.  
  
"Shhhhhh.. Shhhhh. it's ok.. you can tell me anything." He patted her back and wiped her tears with his finger.  
  
"It's Jake. He's not going to Miranda's wedding. And I know it's shallow if I cry because of that. I'm crying because I feel like he's ignoring me Gordo. He doesn't see me anymore and doesn't want to be with me anymore. I can feel it. he's so distant. He just called when I told him to call me. Even if he tells me he loves me, I feel like he doesn't mean it. like awhile ago, when I asked him how San Francisco was, he just said YOU should go here sometime and not WE should go here sometime. It's a bad sign I know it! he didn't even say something to make it up to me.. I just feel so unimportant." she sobbed again. Gordo put his arms around her and hushed her.  
  
He finally spoke as she calmed down. "Lizzie, don't doubt him. I know he loves you. by the way you talk about him. the way he makes you feel loved and special. I know he loves you very much. Don't doubt him, he loves you. he was just tired and busy. I bet by the time he comes back things will be alright. He loves you ok? You're lucky to have him and he's especially lucky to have you." he told her  
  
Lizzie thought for awhile. Gordo was right. Everything he said was right. Lizzie was immature. She felt bad and sorry for Jake for ever doubting him. "Yeah I guess, you're right Gordo. I'm such an ungrateful girlfriend. Just because I feel pressured about wanting him to pop the question. I'm doubting his love for me. I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she finally smiled and sniffed. "Thanks Gordo, I feel like a neurotic person." And they hugged.  
  
"Well sometimes! Kidding!" he chuckled. so can we get back to the movie?" Gordo asked her again.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie warned him and smiled. "Yup! Let's watch." Lizzie affirmed. They watched the movie in silence and Lizzie felt OK again. She was really lucky to have Gordo. he was always there to encourage her, remind her when she was wrong, make her smile, everything.. she was lucky, lucky to have Jake and Gordo, Miranda and everybody in her life and she couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
Later that night after the movie.Gordo was driving Lizzie home. She fell asleep and he could hear her slow, almost silent breathing. Gordo smiled. It was a sight to see and hear he sleep. They arrived at Lizzie's apartment, pulled up and turned the engine off. She was still sleeping, strands of her hair were on her face. Gordo leaned to her and lifts the strands of hair from her face.  
  
He run his index finger on her cheek and looked at her beautiful face. She's perfect. She's everything he wanted, he loves her more than love defined. I love you Lizzie McGuire he whispered silently to her. Silent, but nonetheless full of the emotions that he kept inside him for so long. Lizzie stirred. Gordo panicked and immediately positioned himself on his seat.  
  
"Where are we?" Lizzie asked groggily and yawned.  
  
"Uh..uh.. We're here infront of your house!" He told her. Good thing it was dark and she couldn't see him blushing and didn't notice he was babbling because of the almost untimely revelation that just happened.  
  
"Oh.. you going inside?" she asked him.  
  
"No.. you need rest.. it's late.." he answered and smiled at her.  
  
"Ok.. see you tomorrow Gordo.. thanks for the ride." She smiled.  
  
"Goodnight. Take care ok?" He told her. He still can't over what happened. it was a good thing she didn't notice.  
  
"Thanks. You too." She replied and opened the door of the car. she was about to get out, but then she turned around, gave him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. Gordo was surprised and reacted by returning her hug.  
  
"what was that for?" he asked her still recovering from that warm feeling inside of him.  
  
"Nothing. I just thank you for everything. I'm just soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lucky to have you as my bestfriend." She answered him. she grinned at him and Gordo grinned back. Lizzie opened the door and went out. he waited for her to enter her apartment. before she closed the door, she waved at him. he waved back and drove home in silence, smiling as if there was no tomorrow..  
  
A/N: Read and Review!!! 


End file.
